


[Podfic of] Waking Isn't Hard

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 1 minute]Lykon wakes after a death.
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic of] Waking Isn't Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking Isn't Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463654) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



> For HSavinien! I hope you like this. I love reading about Lykon and I particularly love the way you write him!

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c7iBd9IxqWcEfok3q9Ef_d0HK1gFzReX/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
